In the field of telecommunications, numerous customers are connected with the switch of a telecommunications company via telecommunications lines. The customers can also be called subscribers. The switch is also called an exchange or PBX (central office exchange operated by the telecommunications company). Between the subscriber and the switch, sections of the telecommunications lines are connected with telecommunications modules. The telecommunications modules establish an electrical connection between a wire, which is attached to the telecommunications module at a first side, and another wire, which is attached to the telecommunications module at a second side. The wires of one side can also be called incoming wires and the wires of the other side can be called outgoing wires. Plural telecommunications modules can be put together at a distribution point, such as a main distribution frame, an intermediate distribution frame, an outside cabinet or a distribution point located, for example, in an office building or on a particular floor of an office building. To allow flexible wiring, some telecommunications lines are connected with first telecommunications modules in a manner to constitute a permanent connection. Flexibility is realized by so-called jumpers or cross connects, which flexibly connect contacts of the first telecommunications module with contacts of a second telecommunications module. These jumpers can be changed when a person moves within an office building to provide a different telephone (i.e. a different telephone line) with a certain telephone number, which the relocated person intends to keep. In the telecommunications module, disconnection points can be located in the electrical connection between the two sides. At such disconnection points, disconnection plugs can be inserted, in order to disconnect the line. Furthermore, protection plugs and magazines are known. These are connected to the module and protect any equipment connected to the wires from overcurrent and overvoltage. Finally, test plugs can be inserted at a disconnection point in order to test or monitor a line.
Recently, ADSL-technology has spread widely in the field of telecommunications. This technology allows at least two different signals to be transmitted on a single line. This is achieved by transmitting the different signals at different frequencies along the same line. The signals are combined at a particular point in the telecommunications line and split at another point. In particular, at the subscriber side, voice and data signals, which are separate, are combined and sent to the central office via the same line. In the central office the combined signal is split. The voice signal is then directed to the other subscriber(s) on the telephone call, and the data signal is directed to the other subscriber(s) participating in the data exchange. For the transmission of voice and data signals to the subscriber, separate voice and data signals are combined at the central office, sent to the subscriber and split at the subscriber side. After splitting the signal, the so-called POTS-signal (plain old telephone service) can be used to transmit voice signals. The remaining part of the split signal can be used to transmit data, for example. So-called splitters, which are used to split or combine the signal, can generally be arranged at any distribution point.
Any electronic components, which are necessary to perform the above functions, can be contained, possibly together with a printed circuit board as a base, in a functional module, which can be called a splitter module. Similar functional modules are protection modules, which contain any components which provide protection against overvoltage and/or overcurrent, as well as testing and monitoring modules, which contain suitable electronic components and circuits in order to test and/or monitor a telecommunications line. Furthermore, other functional modules in the above sense are known to those skilled in the art.
DE 202 03 912 describes a telecommunications module which can be tilted relative to an edge of a trough-like carrier. The telecommunications module can be provided with a ground contact, which establishes a direct electrical connection with the carrier, also in the tilted position of the telecommunications module. For this purpose, the ground contact can be made resilient.